


Barson Drabbles

by OblivionCastro



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Barson, Drabble Collection, F/M, First Fanfic Attempt, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionCastro/pseuds/OblivionCastro
Summary: Drabbles written from Tumblr prompts, Barson-centric





	1. Surrender

Silence is synonymous to tranquility, sound to commotion. 

To Olivia Benson, sound is symbolic of weeping victims, gunshots, and misery, silence of days off, relaxation, and bliss. 

Silence, however, carries the potential to be disarming depending on the individual. Silence in connection to Rafael Barba? It’s unnerving. 

Rafael Barba is a man of simplicity, composed of sass and wit. To see his vocal facade shed is discomposing, disheartening. 

Thus, Olivia Benson, upon bearing witness to Barba, silent, gun pressed to his temple, discards her calm demeanor in exchange for one of evident distress. 

For Olivia, the beads of sweat, tears present, and slight tremble of his hands go unnoticed. It’s the quiet that causes the uproar. The silence of a man whose reputation lies in his ability to conversate. 

Liv focuses on his lips unmoving, a reaction dissimilar to her experiences prior. She mirrors him in his silence, in the placement of his hands, limp at his sides. In doing so, she fails to finger the trigger of the gun affixed to her palm, fails to liberate her best friend from the clutches of his to be assassin.

Olivia Benson’s senses have been subdued, yet she’s aware when the silence surrenders and the sound overtakes. The sound? It’s no better. 

Olivia would much rather the silence than the sound of peril.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: surrender  
> from @thebarsondaily on Tumblr
> 
> Feedback appreciated.


	2. Suppress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drabble inspired by the @thebarsondaily prompt: suppress
> 
> Word Count: 161

It's 1 a.m when Rafael Barba attempts to contemplate the days past.

It's 2 a.m. when the idea is abandoned. 

His thoughts? They're clouded, obscured by an irrational happiness. Recalling the day's events? It's difficult. 

However, it's simple to remember the kiss, the kiss still crisp in his memory, the kiss stemming from years of suppression. 

Brief, yet lingering, forever imprinted in his mind, he recalls how it was tender, albeit characterizable by a deep-seated passion, an unexpected turn of events. 

He closes his eyes, relishing in the image. 

With the drinks denied, the gazes overlooked, the abruptness of the interaction was baffling, however, beautiful in its surprise. 

To no longer be required to uphold his state of professionalism in the presence of Olivia, to be able to express the feelings he'd been harboring, it's liberating. 

He ponders this as his hands remain interlinked with hers, a symbol of their newfound joy, a symbol of the end of constraint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something written while, I, once again, was not sleeping. Who knows? Maybe the next one will actually include dialogue. Pretty sure I'm subconsciously avoiding it.  
> Feedback appreciated.


	3. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: fall (from @thebarsondaily)
> 
> Word Count: 279

It’s an autumn day when Rafael Barba struts into Forlini’s, briefcase in hand, expecting to be unaccompanied. As per usual, Olivia had rejected his invitation citing Noah, leaving him to drink in solitude. However, as he looks to his left, he’s met with a stunning surprise, one of which strikes him for its bemusing qualities. 

Her form graces the doorway, unmoving. The form of Olivia Benson, that is. It’s baffling, her appearance, considering the slow day, Noah, the previous rejection. However, Rafael resolves to savor the occasion, it being a rarity these days. He waves Olivia over; lips upturned as he sips a scotch. Her expression? It’s hesitant as if she’s doubting the purity of the man’s intentions. She gradually approaches Barba, offering a smile, however, withholding a greeting. It’s not her to break the silence. 

The conversation is work-orientated, no surprise, it’s seldom personal. However, the enjoyment Rafael garners is perplexing. He’s stumbling, showcasing his affection, not for the subject matter, but for Olivia, it being evident as per his smile. Fortunately, his slip seems to be going unnoticed, Liv engrossed in the conversation, her lips pursed. Work isn’t the happiest subject. Rafael, however? He’s enjoying it, that is, until Olivia stands, preparing to exit.

His eyes trace her figure, curves igniting a moan, the distance unbearable, yet necessary if professionalism is to be maintained. He understands, can see it in her eyes, in her posture. She’s leaving before this escalates, before he humiliates himself, faced with rejection. This feeling? It’s his fault. He’s fallen, too hard, too fast, unaware of the consequences. For him, the world revolves around her. 

For Olivia? Well, It’s a shame that she’s still standing straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was done really quickly, and it probably shows, but I'll be busy the next few days and I just wanted to answer the prompt before I didn't get the opportunity. <3 Goal for next prompt: Use dialogue


	4. First Date Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drabble inspired by the @thebarsondaily prompts: Fall, Suppress, Surrender, Energy, Expectation, Ring, Photograph, Vigor, Choices, Addicted, Broken, Accident, Green, Gentle, Discovery, Flowers, Zipper, Tickle, Rain, Gold, Old-Fashioned, Shower, Christmas, Snow, Blush, Touch, Turkey, Anger, Trust, Betrayal, Bruise, Regret, Midnight, Pause, Hug, Umbrella, Close Call, Ice Cream, Secret, Forgive, Urge, Goodnight, First Kiss, Slippers, Distance
> 
> and barsonaddict who on Tumblr said: "ETERNAL GLORY FOR ANYONE WHO USES ALL THE PROMPTS IN ONE FIC"

Rafael Barba **pauses** upon reaching the doorway of Olivia Benson’s apartment, nerves emanating from his being, the **distance** from his newfound girlfriend, in a sense, comforting.

It’s their first date, he and Olivia’s, and the **expectations** run high, the **suppression** expected to erupt into passion.

However, as he trembles, **flowers** in-hand, he ponders the **choices** he’s come to **regret** , his **betrayal** , the **anger** that **bruised** their relationship, the **secrets**.

He’s since been **forgiven** , her admitting it was a two-way street, their relationship, their **trust** , restored with a kiss, their **first kiss** , **gentle** , igniting a **blush** upon his face.

Yet, he wonders if despite the pair undeniably having **fallen** for each other, their **broken** beyond repair, unable to mend their  **vigor** once held.

Perhaps this is an **accident.** Perhaps, disregarding his **addiction** to her personality, her **touch** , he should exit, trek onwards into the trickling **rain** , not yet **snow** , without an **umbrella**.

However, he refuses to **surrender** to the **urge** , refuses to bid **goodnight** to a feeling that **tickles** his senses, the feeling of Olivia.

Thus, Rafael knocks, worry **showering.**

When she answers, it's in a **green** dress that **hugs** her figure, black **slippers** , a **ring** on her middle finger, and her customary **gold** chain.

She’s stunning.

“We’ll be on our way in a minute, Noah’s just finishing his dessert and I have to finish prepping the sitter.”

Rafael smiles, peering at Noah, his face showcasing remnants of a **turkey** -sandwich, as he devours a dollop of **ice cream** , the worry fading. 

As he waits, he observes the **Christmas** decorations, the **old-fashioned** **photographs** littering the walls, meanwhile, pondering his **close call** in the hallway, **discovering**  this worth it.

When Olivia returns, the pair leaves, Rafael, garnering a newfound **energy.**

It’s **midnight** when they return, the unfastening of a **zipper** concluding the night.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I had to cut A LOT of this out to fit the word count requirement (It wasn't really helpful that 45 of the words were decided for me) and i'm 100% sure it shows, so I'm not really even sure it makes sense. It was pretty much just done so I could bask in the eternal glory of fitting every prompt into one fic, so I'll answer some seriously later this week. And Oh! Is that dialogue..? Amazing. There was more, but it was cut. I could post the whole thing if anyone was interested in that, which I honest to God doubt. But yeah... Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Feedback appreciated. As always.

**Author's Note:**

> because we all need a little self promotion I am also at: x-sparkling-sun-x.tumblr.com


End file.
